


The Dragon's Human Pup

by Dissonanita



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crimes & Criminals, Dragons, F/M, Mates, Other, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: 18 year old Kim Seungmin lives a semi-normal life. His father is a world class supernatural hunter, his mother a housewife.But when he meets the most beautiful person in the world his world is turned upside down. What he knew about his life is torn his shreds and his future looks dark.But he follows the girl who seems to know all the answers.





	1. Oh Course this Happens To Me

I sat in a small coffee shop in the hunter city, Hasiera. Which in one of the many human languages means New Beginnings. In front of me was some copies of Hunter files in disguise as a book. 

I took a sip of my drink, when the door opened and a smell drifted to my nose. The word Mate filled my body. I glanced up to see a young, no more than 18, human boy walking up to the counter.

Of course my mate happens to be an inexperience, young, virgin boy. 

Pretending to read the book. I breathed in his scent which was interesting and confusing. 

The door opened again, a woman enter who looked to be in her 20s but by her scent she was older and the boy's mother. 

His scent finally made sense. 

And I didn't like it. I got up, walking out hoping that he didn't see me.

"Hold on mom." I heard him say his voice maybe almost shiver. Almost

"Seungmin!" She called after him

I had made it outside and was trying to hurry before he caught up to me without outing that I wasn't human.

"Wait!" I felt a hand on my arm stopping me. Sparks climbed up my arm.

Shit.

I turned around facing him ignoring the mate thing completely and so grateful for my age. 

"Umm sorry." His face turned bright red. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Believe me human pup. You don't wish to speak to me. " I said 

"Human pup?" He question 

"You don't know?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "Oh this is even better. The son of the great werewolf, Hyunmin, King of the weres and step son of the most feared hunter has no idea? Have you never wonder what the bite scar was on your mother's shoulder? The mate mark? But I guess you probably won't if word got out that the human hating wereking had a human son with a human mate the chaos it would bring."

"Who are you?" He asked taking the news very well

"Me? I am dangerous. So dangerous both your father and step father want my head. So go home little pup back to your mother and home of lies. Stay in your safe city. You don't belong in my world." I said walking off

The human pup stood there not following me.

I, Nocturnal, the last dragon who is 2626 years old has not only an inexpensive, young, virgin mate but my mate is also a werewolf without a wolf, son of a insane, homicidal, crazed, powerful werewolf King and step son to a skilled, feared, respected hunter. 

Could today day get any worse?

Thunder crashed above me.

Yes. Yes it could. Guess I am walking home.


	2. Lies

Seungmin stared at his mother from across the dining table. When they got home Seungmin blurted out the whole story to her.

"It's true." She said with a heavy sigh. "I never thought you would find out like this. I have always dreaded this day."

"How would I have found out?" Seungmin tried to be angry. "Why haven't you told me?"

"I'm sorry honey. He was going to kill you when he didn't smell a wolf in you. I was scared, I had to protect you. You were only a few days old."

Seungmin was silent as he got up and walked into his room. When his mother her the click of the lock, she put her head in her hands. 

A few hours later her husband, Daehyung walked through the door. She had already told him over the phone what happened. 

"No weres came through this week." He said sitting next to his wife

"How did she get in?! How did she know about Seungmin?" She asked on the verge of tears

Unknown to them, Seungmin sat by his door listening for a clue on the girl.

"Did she not tell him who she was?" Daehyung asked

"She told him she was so dangerous that both you and Hyungmin wanted her head."

Daehyung got a look on his face that his wife couldn't read.

"What is it?" She asked

"One person comes to mind though Hyunmin wants to control her more so than kill her. " Daehyung said

"Who?" 

"Her name is Nocturnal."

With a gasp Seungmin mother's hands flew to her mouth. "Her wanted poster is all over the city. She is on the most wanted list. What is she? The posters say unknown."

"The posters are wrong about a lot of things when it comes to Nocturnal. The Elders don't want to scare the public." Daehyung said

Seungmin pressed closer to the door. Nocturnal. The name ran through his mind. He now had a name for the purple eyed beauty that would not leave his thoughts. 

"What is she? Why would Hyungmin want her?" He mother asked in a panic

"Don't worry love. Nocturnal ignores Hyungmin. Nocturnal is a were dragon who is roughly over 2000 years old."

"A dragon? But aren't all creatures of the fae extinct?"

"Yes. She is the last of the fae. The last of the dragons. She normally stays in Damiir Lahayn." 

"The City of Rogues."

Seungmin flew off the floor grabbing a pen and a piece of paper. 

Dear mom and dad,  
I am sorry but I have left. The girl from earlier today hasn't left my thoughts. I must see her again. Talk to her. When I touched her arm, I felt something like sparks. Please understand. I want to learn more about myself too and something tells me she can help. I love you and will be back soon.  
Love, Seungmin 

Finishing the letter, he sat it on his pillow before grabbing the backpack he had been packing for the last few hours. Seungmin climbed out of his window and into the bushes below. It was already night.

Seungmin went to the front gate. He showed the guard his ID and went through. Seungmin couldn't believe it. He was on the other side of Hasiera's wall for the first time.

Seungmin followed some other people to a bus that stops at Easthallow. Easthallow was a small village town East of Hasiera. It normally was a pit stop for humans traveling to Hasiera. It was also used by the supernatural. It was also on the way to Damiir Lahayn.


End file.
